Cera
Cera is the anti-heroine of The Land Before Time. She is a cute and pretty tomboy triceratops in The Land Before Time. She was having a conflict with Littlefoot in the first film, but she was closest friends with him once they get along. She has a father named Topps, who's personality is quite similar to hers, but much more severe. Her mother has not been seen since the original movie, but as of the end of the eleventh installment, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, she has a lovely stepmother named Tria. She also has numerous siblings, but the only prominent one is her younger paternal half-sister, Tricia, the daughter of Tria and Topps. Cera is friends with the other six main characters in the films and TV series, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, although her strongest friendships appear to be with Littlefoot and Ducky. Personality Throughout the series, Cera is proud, stubborn, overconfident, and skeptical. She is also sarcastic and has a dry sense of humor. In the first film, she is arrogant, rude, mean, selfish, bossy, and angry, but she eventually reformed. She gets along best with her fellow heroines, while she argues the most with the male characters, including Littlefoot, Petrie, and even her own father; Spike, who frequently annoys her with his appetite, is an exception to this, since he is mute and usually non-confrontational. Gallery Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-3636.jpg|Cera screaming in anxiety upon seeing unconscious Sharptooth land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-3738.jpg|Cera freak out realizing that Sharptooth is alive. Littlefoot Cera arguement.jpg|Littlefoot and Cera arguing Littlefoot and Cera fighting after she insults his mother.jpg|Littlefoot and Cera fighting after she insults his mother A humiliated Cera sobbing.jpg|A humiliated Cera sobbing Cera about to charge at the Plated Sharptooth.png|Cera about to charge at the Plated Sharptooth Cera pinched by a crab.jpg|Cera get pinched by crab Image.png|Cera Cera and Tricia.jpg|"Why, you little goofy-woofus!" Cera with her baby half-sister Tricia. Trivia *Fans have mistaken her name for "Sarah" because the two names are heterographs. *Cera's mean, arrogant, and even cruel behavior made her once a false antagonist, but she was never a true villain as Sharptooth and The Domeheads were. *She claims in the fifth movie that she is the oldest of the main characters; this is debatable, as Ducky's birth was shown first on-screen. *Her favorite food is yellow flowers, which is ironic because she herself is yellow. *She is apparently rather fat, second only to Spike in this regard. This is evidenced by how she got stuck in a log in the fifth movie; meanwhile, Littlefoot (who is about her size) could fit inside said log without any trouble. Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Adventurers Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Siblings Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Anti Hero Category:Land Before Time Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Envious Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Singing Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Determinators Category:Important Category:True Neutral Category:Villains turned to the Good Side